rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Геометр Теней
—Radaghast 12:42, 1 сентября 2007 (UTC) Медаль За создание новой юбилейной стопятидесятой статьи на этом сайте (эльф), Геометр Теней награждается почётной медалью, ура! ;) --Radaghast 14:06, 6 ноября 2007 (UTC) Редактирование страницы участника Не знаю как тут (нет нормы ещё), а в Википедии редактирование страницы участника считается дурным тоном. За исключением проставления медалек, конечно. Это не укор, просто сообщение о своем отношении. Естественно, у каждого участника есть страница обсуждения, туда разумно вешать приглашения и Радагаст, и я так всегда делали. — Pigmeich (talk • ) 09:06, 31 декабря 2008 (UTC) : Ну так я и ничего не делаю кроме проставления welcome. :) Насчет редактирования страницы другого участника - согласен, содержательное редактирование, похоже, неэтично. Однако поскольку расстановкой приветствий занимается не только администрация, не буду тыкать пальцем... В общем, мы, как обычно, в целом согласны, но можем устроить флуд. :) Геометр Теней 10:48, 31 декабря 2008 (UTC) :: Нет, флуда не надо. — Pigmeich (talk • ) 14:21, 31 декабря 2008 (UTC) Прошедшее время В статьях про третью редакцию D&D лучше сразу употреблять настоящее время, а то потом другим придётся исправлять %) Мягко говоря, далеко не для всех она в прошлом. Я так думаю, вообще статьи о системах (в противоположность статьям о событиях) лучше писать в настоящем времени. EvilCat 17:38, 26 января 2009 (UTC) : Поддерживаю. Про Шедоуран же мы в настоящем времени пишем, а он недавно какой, третий раз умер уже? --Radaghast 10:09, 27 января 2009 (UTC) :: ОК Геометр Теней 11:15, 27 января 2009 (UTC) Рекомендация по стилю Из добрых побуждений %) в первом определении лучше строить фразу «название— это объект+характеристики происхождение» («яблоко— это круглый сочный фрукт, произрастающий на яблоне»), а не «название— это происхождение объект+характеристики» («яблоко— в сельском хозяйстве название фрукта, произрастающего на яблоне»). Начинать с происхождения— англицизм, да и там не очень хороший стиль, потому что информация должна располагаться от важного к второстепенному. EvilCat 17:50, октября 14, 2009 (UTC) : В том примере, про который мне сейчас говорят, надо было сразу выделить тот факт, что говорится строго о ролевом значении. Есть просто ещё физико-космологический, как я понимаю, вполне себе серьёзный. Потому именно "от важного к второстепенному" меня подвинуло на такую конструкцию. Но в целом буду иметь в виду. Геометр Теней 12:18, октября 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Извини в таком случае, что убрала эту информацию. Думаю, можно в конце первого абзаца или вступления дописать, что это значит в физико-космологическом значении. В общем и целом через такую огранку статья должна стать лучше. EvilCat 21:26, октября 15, 2009 (UTC) Кстати, у меня уже практически не возникает желания исправлять стиль в твоих статьях %) Здорово, когда люди растут на собой! EvilCat 09:19, мая 26, 2010 (UTC) : Если это не шутка и не ирония - то спасибо. Впрочем, "здорово" тут явно незаслуженное мной - сознательных усилий если и приложено, то немного, боюсь что я просто "поварился" тут достаточно долго, чтобы воспринять особенности ставшего стандартом стиля... Геометр Теней 16:35, мая 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Ни в коем случае не шутка. А способность подсознательно перенимать правила языка — редкий дар, иначе вокруг царила бы грамотность. EvilCat 16:47, мая 28, 2010 (UTC) Завидую Ты так много пишешь тут. А на меня свалилось несколько проектов, которые приносят много радости, но хотела бы я, чтобы они были менее нагрузные. Вот закончу— присоединюсь к написанию и вычитыванию статей здесь %) EvilCat 17:28, января 29, 2010 (UTC) : Завидовать не стоит - чужой кусок он, как известно, всегда слаще. (^_^). Я тут всё равно пишу мимоходом, когда встает потребность по итогам форумных обсуждений. В любом случае желаю тебе самого главного - времени! Геометр Теней 04:47, января 30, 2010 (UTC) Источники Геометр, ай нид хэлп :) Я толком не разбираюсь в ранних редакциях (до 3.х). Не мог бы ты поскидывать мне названия источников, где речь может идти о божествах и иже с ними (в том числе сеттинговые, вроде ФР). А то я статьи посоздавал, а теперь нужен контент — книги я сам найду, мне бы только их названия --Ноу Гут 13:15, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) : В некоторых сеттингах я сам не очень. Тем не менее, по AD&D 2 в Planescape разные пантеоны описаны в On Hallowed Ground (TSR 2623, если от кода продукта будет легче). Набор монстроидальных божеств описан в Monster Mythology (TSR 2128). По первому AD&D также был том Deities&Demigods. Сеттинговые я посмотрю и скажу чуть позже. Геометр Теней 13:35, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Отлично, спасибо, а до первого AD&D как?)) --Ноу Гут 14:42, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Имеешь в виду oD&D? Там была Gods, Demi-Gods & Heroes, но там не столь уж много. Стоит смотреть сеттинговые тогда. Впрочем, уже с тем, что набросано, возни будет… Кстати, посмотри статью про Морадина, там Радагаст ставил источники, они подскажут направление. (Хотя во многом проще при таких объёмах задействовать не сами источники, а уже выполненные компиляции, как в FR Wiki — там довольно качественно делают в отношении указания источников…) Геометр Теней 14:56, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Я бы, конечно, начал с Chainmail)) Ладно, будем смотреть --Ноу Гут 15:05, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Deities&Demigods по AD&D - TSR 2013. Если кому-то нужно :) --Ноу Гут 23:16, августа 20, 2010 (UTC) Ололо! C ДР :)--Ноу Гут 15:07, сентября 10, 2010 (UTC) Картинка thumb Йо, дядя Геометр, с прошедшим печальным юбилеем тебя. Не помнишь ли ты случайно, откуда ты взял вот эту вот картинку? Я всё понимаю про шаблон о защищённом изображении, но он всё-таки имеет мало смысла на картинке, по которой вообще непонятно, откуда она: из гугла, из-под собственного пера, из пиратского рулбука или из третьяковской галереи в подвалах эрмитажа. Тинай что-то молчит, но, может, ты что скажешь? --Radaghast Kary 13:01, сентября 16, 2011 (UTC) : И тебе привет, дядя — равно как и тебя с праздником прошедшим, они у нас рядом. Насчёт печали ничего не скажу, и тебе пожелаю не грустить. Что же до картинки — увы, за давностью лет помню только что это была иллюстрация к какой-то коллекционной карточной игре, что, конечно, не столь уж и информативно. Отыскать какую-нибудь замену? Геометр Теней 15:20, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Гугль-поиск по картинке нашёл картинку на сайте художника Marshall Short: нижний ряд, третья слева иконка. Описание: «Board Game Character Concepts — drawn by Tim Feeney, painted by Marshall Short». Gereint 15:30, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) О! Спасибо тебе и поклон до земли! Геометр Теней 14:52, сентября 24, 2011 (UTC) Перенаправления и категории Я исправила перенаправления на статью «Примарх». После решётки должно идти название раздела, иначе перенаправление не находит такого «якоря» и просто отправляет на статью. Шаблон якоря не создаёт и, я думаю, не должен: в статье про примархов, например, заголовки тоже несут информацию, а шаблон принято ставить под ними — перенаправление на такой якорь шло бы под заголовок, мимо него. В принципе можно сделать шаблон-якорь, чтобы ставить его перед заголовком и не бояться переименовывать раздел. Если нужно, сделаю. Также я убрала около двадцати строчек Категория:Warhammer 40000 в конце статьи. Не знаю, откуда они взялись — баг движка? EvilCat 05:56, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) : Сейчас движок, похоже, при каждом редактировании отдельного раздела статьи добавляет в неё ещё раз все категории (подозреваю, потому что в разделе их не находит — но это чистая гипотеза). Геометр Теней 10:18, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) :: То есть, ты не делаешь ничего такого, вроде дописывания их вручную? Тогда время для ещё одного запроса в техподдержку. EvilCat 10:31, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Точно не делаю. Появляются они после редактирования отдельных разделов - абсолютно точно. Геометр Теней 11:00, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) : Хм. А что, у меня разве не было названий разделов? Ставил вроде, неужели их «съело»? (Хотя мог пропустить подпункты, первый раз работаю с ними). Спасибо за труд! Геометр Теней 10:18, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Ты поставил после решётки, например, просто «Коракс». Раздела «Коракс» в статье не было, был «XIX. Коракс (Corax)». Викия не телепат, чтобы предполагать, что это то же самое, что «Коракс», так что перенаправления шли просто на статью. EvilCat 10:31, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: А! Понял, приму к сведению. Геометр Теней 11:00, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) Насчёт категорий: техподдержка Викии подозревает, что их плодят конфликты редактирования. Сказали, что если ты владеешь английским, было бы здорово, если бы ты связался с ними, они бы опросили тебя о деталях бага. Учитывая, что у тебя почти наверняка стольких конфликтов редактирования не было, отчёт им не помешает. EvilCat 18:59, ноября 16, 2011 (UTC) Внутренние ссылки Ага! А ставились бы красные ссылки сразу — сейчас бы не ходил и не добавлял их %) И наверняка на страницах, где пожадничали с викификацией, прозябают слова, которые уже могут указывать на статьи, а соответствующие статьи прозябают без ссылок на них… EvilCat 07:09, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) : У нас дуэргары неплохо описаны в статье о дварфах, если ты о них. :) Геометр Теней 11:06, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Про Империум тоже. :: Ээ, «''Другой пример — дуэргары сеттинга Forgotten Realms, отличающиеся от дварфов поверхности некоторыми экстрасенсорными способностями, крайней ксенофобией и жестокими нравами (например, открыто ведущейся работорговлей)» — это «неплохо описаны»? Как минимум о них есть один из «Slayer's Guides», не говоря уже об официальной информации. EvilCat 11:19, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ну, может про них и стоит отдельную статью писать, туше. Что до Империума — то статья «империя» сейчас, на мой взгляд, полностью ни о чём и может быть выкинута без малейшего вреда. Посмотрим, разрастётся ли во что-нибудь — я на пророка не претендую, но скорее пессимистичен. Геометр Теней :::: Ну, хоть на этом спасибо %) Вообще художественные образы ролевым играм не чужды, и у AEG есть даже руководство «Empire». EvilCat 13:00, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Да не такой я бука и упрямец, как может показаться. Тем не менее, я не очень верю в ценность статей про «империи вообще» — она всё-таки если и будет ценна, то списком примеров. Ладно, пройдусь поставлю ещё ссылок, как будет время… Геометр Теней 13:18, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Конечно, со списком примеров и реализаций, со вдохновляющими идеями. Я вот видела вопрос на Ролемире: «Какие классы в D&D реализуют образ диггера?». Вот на такие вопросы и должны отвечать статьи про образы. И ещё на вопросы типа «Что интересного я могу придумать с диггером или диггерами?». EvilCat 14:27, февраля 7, 2012 (UTC) Совет о стиле Надеюсь, не обременю тебя следующим советом %) Почти всегда, когда в тексте хочется использовать полное предложение в скобках, как, например, такое: …этого можно избежать и по возможности следует так поступить. Предложение в скобках либо является частью повествования, и тогда можно с чистой совестью их убрать, или не является — тогда предложение можно оформить сноской, которая по смыслу как раз дополнительная информация. EvilCat 02:40, февраля 24, 2012 (UTC) Новые божества Я обрабатываю старых божеств, а ты создаёшь новых необработанных! %) Я не прошу разобраться в системе категорий, которая ещё до конца не готова, но не мог бы ты делать следующие вещи? * Использовать название шаблона , а не . * В графе «мировоззрение» использовать название шаблона , а не (это также добавляет категорию мировоззрения божества}. * В графе «мировоззрение клериков» использовать название шаблона , а не . * В графе «домены» не перечислять домены через запятую, а заключать их в шаблон (через палочки). * Титулы писать с больших букв (Ричард Львиное Сердце), через перенос строки . * Наконец, графа со священным символом называется просто «символ». Было бы также неплохо расставлять ссылки во вступлении как минимум на «божество» и «D&D». EvilCat 08:25, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) : Этих необработанных - вагон ещё. Я же говорил выше про то, что у нас от пантеонов D&D стоит треть где-то. Да, я знаю что ужас... Что до божеств - буду следовать. Кстати, если есть возможность, укажи какую-то статью под новыми стандартами. Аббатор, скажем, из них? Я просто обычно копирую блок из готовой статьи, и работаю с ним. Геометр Теней 11:22, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Теперь один из них %) Придумать бы ещё, чтобы Викификатор не удалял пробелы перед равно… EvilCat 12:26, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) FAE и передача имён Дорогой Геометр, я уже давно смирился с тем, что значительная часть правок на викии делается кривыми руками, которые не стоило бы допускать до клавиатуры. Но от тебя я подобного никак не ожидал. Ей-богу, очень сильно захотелось грубо взять тебя за волосы и несколько раз ткнуть носом в первую сточку текста вот этой страницы: RPG:About. Не пробуждай по мне больше таких тёмных желаний, пожалуйста. --LostVanshipPilot (обсуждение) 11:38, мая 29, 2013 (UTC) : Да нет, вроде бы, последнее время, по крайней мере, "значительная часть правок" выполнена не тобой... Vantala (обсуждение) 20:40, мая 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Андрей, видишь какие-то ошибки и погрешности в моих правках -- правь смело! И не стесняйся указывать мне на конкретные недочёты. Вот как я Вадиму. --LostVanshipPilot (обсуждение) 18:41, июня 2, 2013 (UTC) Риггби Проверил по Rogues Gallery (1980), Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure (1984) и даже не побрезговал заглянуть в Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk (2007). Везде Ri'gg'''by. Википедия лжёт. --LostVanshipPilot (обсуждение) 11:04, июля 16, 2013 (UTC) с возвращением! как каникулы? ;) добро пожаловать обратно в наши редкие, но сплочённые ряды! --Radaghast Kary (обсуждение) 12:44, июня 26, 2015 (UTC) : Я заметил, дядя, что ты поддерживаешь активность. Спасибо тебе за это! Каникулы у меня только начинаются — мучаю всяких олимпиадников да пересдачи принимаю, а потом вот вообще пропаду на неделю с хвостиком, но писать не брошу и постараюсь народ натащить… Геометр Теней (обсуждение) 16:12, июня 27, 2015 (UTC) Интересная статья по РПГ на википедии Дядя Геометр, привет, это Герейнт - если помнишь такого :) Я вот с каким делом: в большой вики наваяли неплохую статью по новой миротьмовской линейке от Ониксов Beast: The Primordial. Её, как водится, сразу же выставили к удалению. Не стоит ли её сюда скопировать? Пишу тебе, т.к. Дядя Радагаст, как я смотрю, давно не появлялся, а ты тут часто.С наилучшими пожеланиями, Герейнт : Что характерно, Геометр предлагал это автору статьи, но тот, кажется, отказался - не нравимся мы ему. Можем ли мы скопировать статью без санкции её автора? --Vantala (обсуждение) 08:27, декабря 19, 2016 (UTC) : Если я не ошибаюсь, то всё, размещённое в википедии, автоматически идёт под Creative Commons с условием указания авторства, причём неотзывно, даже если материал потом удалили. Герейнт. DocWagon (Shadowrun Patch) Priviet! Hi, Geometr. Just wonder, where you get this sweet picture of doc wagon patch? Is that yours? Did you find it online? I wonder who did that. Hope to hear from you shortly. All the best :) : Hi! No, I did not make this one. It was found by online search some time ago - in the places like this http://www.thegeekforge.org/costumes/shadowrun/jaq-2012/ , I think. Not exact source, maybe, but somewhere in a similar places. Hope this helps. Геометр Теней (обсуждение) 11:13, сентября 30, 2018 (UTC) Злоупотребление Заглавными БуКвАмИ Нет проблем, исправлю на прописные. Создал новую категорию с нормальными буквами. Старую, как я понимаю, я сам не могу удалить? (Switcherflow (обсуждение) 11:26, октября 12, 2018 (UTC)) : Её можно убрать из статей. В редакторе по умолчанию категории отображаются в отдельном окне, если не путаю. Там есть возможность их убирать. Геометр Теней (обсуждение) 16:28, октября 12, 2018 (UTC) : так как страница категории создана не была, она (категория) существовала только в нашем совместном воображении, то есть перестала существовать в тот момент, когда была убрана последняя ссылка на неё. так что удалять ничего не пришлось, а вот к версии со строчными буквами я кое-что прибавил, и теперь она существует и как отдельная статья со своей историей, обсуждением и т.п. --Radaghast Kary (обсуждение) 18:28, октября 13, 2018 (UTC)